happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
See You Later, Elevator/Trivia
Trivia *Following this episode, the show was put on a year-long hiatus. Several shorts which had the message "Happy Tree Friends is dead" started fan rumors that the series had ended. This was later revealed to be a joke and, after the end of the hiatus, a HTF short (Tunnel Vision) confirmed the making of a new full-length episode, later revealed to be Clause For Concern. *Truffles makes a cameo appearance behind a tree when the elevator falls on Giggles. *Pop is the other character who falls with Handy; if one looks closely, one can see the character wear Pop's burned hat. Also, Pop and Handy die with exactly same look, and their bodies is similar to Flaky in her smoochie. *When the building explodes, The Cursed Idol appears for a split second, similar to its appearance in Swelter Skelter and Wrath of Con. It could be responsible for everything that happened in the episode starting with Pop's match blowing back into the building. *This is the first time a character lighting a match has caused the deaths of other characters. The other times where in Breaking Wind, Spare Tire, and Going Out With a Bang. *A joke can be found in the credits, which state that the animation was made by Binky Chuckles and Wiggles. *The clothes that Lumpy is wearing are similar to his clothing on the box cover for the False Alarm video game. *Mime is the only character Pop did not indirectly kill in this episode. *On Happy Tree Friends Social, Kenn Navarro revealed screenshots from this episode which apparently had clown noses in it. The clown noses were later revealed to be a joke, as the trailer for the episode itself had the Happy Tree Friends with normal noses. *Since Pop started the fire, he is indirectly responsible for every death (except for Mime's) in this episode. *This is one of very few instances in the series where a character dies in a cartoonish fashion. (Sniffles still smiles after his death.) *It is possible that the elevator in the building is an older model elevator. The way it displays floors is either on a light or a dial; modern elevators use a dot-matrix display or a LCD screen to tell which floor it is currently on. *After this episode, Pop would not have a regular episode death until three years later, in A Vicious Cycle, ''if you don't count ''Breaking Wind and Cubtron Z. *The YouTube thumbnails for both the original and the Blurb spoil Cuddles' injury of getting sliced in half. *Mime and Sniffles both break the fourth wall by looking at the screen in shock when the elevator starts malfunctioning. *In the blurb version, the line "Wow, who do these elevators think they are...stairs?" could possibly be a reference to the episode Sweet Ride. This is shown in the thumbnail for the blurb version on YouTube. Cultural References *In the moral, "Taking the stairs" simply means making effort, daily efforts that need to occur in order to hit the pinnacle or apex of success. To "take the elevator" means trying to bypass the hard work and consistent effort needed to make it in sales. *The theme for this episode is similar to that of the film Devil, which was released close to when this episode was aired. *When Cuddles' head gets stuck in the elevator doors, his injury is similar to the death of Nora Carpenter, a character from "Final Destination 2." *Cuddles' death is similar to Heather's death in 1000 Ways to Die. Coincidentally, both scenarios involve people being stuck in an elevator. Heather gets claustrophobic and tries to climb out the same way Cuddles did, only to get bisected when the elevator doors close. Superlatives *Sniffles' death is similar to Handy's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Giggles' death in Boo Do You Think You Are?, and Cuddles' death in Let It Slide. *Cuddles' injury is similar to his injury in the episode I Get a Trick Out of You and Mime to Five and death in Wingin' It. Furthermore, Petunia suffers a similar injury in See What Develops. *Mime's death in this episode is similar to Petunia's death in Who's to Flame? and Giggles' death in Kringle Tree. His appearance after his death is similar to Sniffles after his death in By The Seat Of Your Pants. Production Notes *Warren Graff's voice is sampled for Toothy. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia